


How to Fuck Your Foxhound

by Xiaojian



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Gun Kink, Incest Play, Liquid explores his kinks, Liquid is a powerbottom except when he's not, M/M, Mind Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaojian/pseuds/Xiaojian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people would consider it somewhat tacky to have sex with your coworkers. Liquid Snake is not most people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ocelot

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to look at yourself in the mirror and say "Fuck it, I'm probably already going to hell anyway."

“Sir.”

Liquid didn’t look up from his work, his tongue running along the heavy length he cradled in his hand.

“Sir.” Ocelot repeated, louder.

Liquid finally looked up at him, his eyes dark. “What do you want?”

“You do realize this is currently loaded, correct?”

“I realize.” Liquid replied, and with no further comment, wrapped his lips around the barrel of Ocelot’s revolver.

“You’re a madman.” Ocelot commented. He made no move to stop his boss.

Liquid pulled his mouth back for a moment, saliva beading on his lips. He trailed a fingertip along the underside of the barrel. “I realize.”

It was ridiculous. This was absurdly dangerous, and Liquid wasn’t even close to touching him. But damn it if the British bastard wasn’t managing to turn him on anyway. He’d be the first to admit he was getting old, and his sex drive wasn’t what it once was. But a young man who refused to wear a shirt and who looked disturbingly like someone he’d pined at for years getting down on his knees in front of him and sucking off his gun was far more exciting than it had any right to be.

“Did anything prompt this, or do you just make a habit of going around fellating random firearms that catch your eye?”

Liquid’s voice was as dry and contemptuous as his gaze. “I doubt your old junk could get it up for me in the middle of the day.”

And there was the other thing – it was high noon, and they weren’t exactly in a private space. They were alone in the back hallway for the moment, yes, but a soldier could walk by at any moment. He really should tell Liquid to cut it out.

He didn’t.

Liquid grabbed his wrist, pushing the gun’s barrel into his own throat. Ocelot wanted to scold him for that, how reckless he was being, but he doubted anything would get through to Foxhound’s leader in his current state. For someone who commanded a deadly squadron of warriors, Liquid Snake was dangerously ruled by his hormones. He got horny enough, all other concerns would fly out of his pretty blond head.

Which led to things like throatfucking his subordinate’s weapon in the middle of a hallway on base, where there was a high possibility of someone seeing them. As one does.

“Boss, it’s a little disturbing how much you’re getting off on this.” He commented, staring at the obvious hardness between Liquid’s legs, the dampness spreading on his pants.

Liquid didn’t stop sucking at the gun, but his skeptical stare and raised eyebrow made sure that Ocelot could fill in the response about stones and glass houses just fine on his own.

At least Liquid had the sense to reach out slowly, making sure he didn’t startle Ocelot as he grabbed his ankle, pulled it forward until his foot was resting between Liquid’s legs.

“Sir?” Ocelot questioned.

Liquid pulled away for a moment. Thick strands of saliva refused to let his mouth and the gun part completely. “You may not be able to get it up, old man, but like you said, I’m looking to get off here.”

He didn’t even pull down his pants, just moved forward until his crotch was pressed against Ocelot’s shin. Ocelot finally understood his intentions as he rubbed against his leg, moving his head roughly to swallow the gun again.

“Be careful.” Ocelot murmured.

Liquid obeyed in the absolute minimum, barely slowing his movements as he rutted against Ocelot’s leg and almost choked on his revolver, lewd, wet noises echoing in the hallway. He took the gun too deep, deliberately, choking on it as he came. 

Ocelot pulled the revolver out of his mouth before his orgasm was finished, pointed it just beside his head. A deafening bang filled the hallway as a bullet barely missed Liquid’s ear.

“You could have died.” Ocelot mentioned, casually, his finger lingering on the trigger.

“I’ve come far closer to dying too many times for your threats to have any effect, old man.” Liquid smirked, pulling himself to his feet and adjusting his jacket, the picture of composure.

A rookie soldier took that moment to round the corner of the hallway, his gun at the ready. No doubt he’d heard the shot.

“At ease, soldier.” Liquid strode away with his head held high, saying ‘fuck you’ to the idea that he should be at all ashamed of the very obvious wetness in the crotch of his pants.


	2. Octopus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liquid/Octopus is my Metal Gear OTP and it makes me sad that I can't find anyone who writes them.

Octopus surprised him. He was the most casual member of their team, yes, more laid-back than all of them combined. But Liquid didn’t expect him to so readily agree to what was, if Liquid was being honest with himself, a really fucking messed-up kink.

“When you can change your entire body – including genitals – at will, you get used to strange sexual propositions.” Octopus shrugged, his transformation in the late stages. “At least you’re not asking for tits. Everyone asks for tits. I’ve gotten sick of tits. How sad is that?”

“Tragic,” Liquid agreed.

“When I die, I just hope I don’t have to enter the afterlife with tits.”

“I’ll do my best to help you achieve that goal.”

“You’d better. This is prime blackmail material, after all.”

Liquid gave him a dry look. “You wouldn’t.”

“Nah. I wouldn’t.” He shrugged again. Liquid wondered when his shoulders would finally fall off from all the shrugging he did. “I’ve seen worse.”

“Worse than a man wanting to fuck his own brother?”

“Much worse.”

Liquid raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t want to know.” Octopus yawned and stretched as his new body settled. It wasn’t a perfect replica – they didn’t have Solid’s blood, after all. But damn if he wasn’t looking at the spitting image of his mysterious twin sprawled lazily on his bed.

And damn if he didn’t already want to punch his stupid fucking face.

“You’re sure about this?” Liquid cast his gaze along the new body, his eyes catching on all the new lines and curves of muscle. Snake wasn’t as broad as Octopus, but he was packed more densely.

“Positive,” Octopus – no, Snake, he had the bastard’s _stupid fucking voice_ \- replied, grinning. “I can fight you off whenever I want.”

Liquid pounced on him, flipping him onto his stomach and pinning his arms behind his back. “Are you sure about that?” He breathed into his ear.

“I’m sure,” Snake insisted, struggling against his hold. Of course, he wouldn’t really need to if it came to that – Liquid used safewords, he wasn’t _that_ much of an asshole to people he sort of vaguely could tolerate spending time with – but it was fun to feel him fight.

“I invite you to try.” Liquid grabbed a zip tie from his pocket, binding his hands uncomfortably tight. Snake rolled his wrists, only serving to dig the harsh plastic deeper against his skin.

“So you took away my hands. Big deal.” His ankle jabbed Liquid in the spine, and it genuinely caught him off guard long enough for Snake to slip out from under him and turn to face him, his face smug.

“You’re a little slow, have you ever thought about working on that?”

“You little – ” The entire base probably heard the crash they made as Liquid tackled him off the bed and onto the floor.

Snake laying on his back, on top of his bound hands, was uncomfortable enough without his angry British twin sitting on his chest, adding to the pressure on his wrists. The hands around his neck were a little hard to ignore, as well.

“Would you like to run that by me again?” Liquid demanded, quiet.

Snake coughed. “Nah.”

“Smart decision.” Liquid released his neck, and brought his hand down on his cheek in something that was more than a pat, but not quite a slap. “Now, are you going to keep being smart and listen to what I say?”

Snake spat in his face. “‘Smart’ and ‘what you say’ don’t belong in the same sentence.”

Liquid cut off any further argument by stuffing his cock down his throat. He’d been hard since he’d been presented with the very real possibility of slapping his brother around, and _dear God_ was he going to get some serious shit from Mantis for this.

Snake choked, but it seemed to be mostly for show, because he adjusted way too quickly. Whatever, Liquid would take it. It was worth it to see those stupid blue eyes staring up at him hatefully while that stupid mouth was too busy being stretched around his cock.

“Try talking back to me now,” Liquid purred, hands tugging at short cropped hair as he fucked his brother’s face. When Snake predictably did nothing, he slapped him for real. “That was an order.”

It was unfairly pleasing watching him struggle to form any words around the length so rudely occupying his mouth.

Liquid didn’t give any warning before he came down his throat. He pulled away, feeling very pleased with himself, and watched Snake try and swallow before giving up and spitting on the floor.

He snapped the tie off his wrists with a single lazy movement before crawling back onto his bed and stretching, satisfied. 

“That was fun,” Octopus hummed - and he was Octopus again, his body already beginning to revert the transformation – and sat down on the edge of the bed to grab his shirt.

“Agreed,” Liquid yawned. “Next time I’ll do something for you, maybe.”

“As long as you don’t ask for tits.”


End file.
